The Year That Changed It All!
by Vef13
Summary: It's senior year for the wildcats and everything changes!Filled with lots of drama,change,unusual twist and a mix of evrything that comes with senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys so this is my new fanfic story based on a trailer i put on youtube(see profile for link).Its about HSM3 but with my own little twist.Let me know what you think but please be nice since its my first time using fanfic.**

* * *

Today is May 2nd, Only one more month of senior year for the wildcats.

"I can't believe that it's almost the end of the school year," Troy said.

Gabriella replied, "I know it seems like just yesterday that I started going here"

"Well well well looks like East Highs drama queen is ready for school to be over already" – Taylor said pointing at Sharpay who was signing everyone's yearbook 

"Wow she is already signing yearbook even though there is still a month of school left"- Chad said in amazement 

"That's Sharpay for ya " Gabriella said

The bell rang and everyone headed to class

* * *

Now before they knew it it was lunchtime

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor all sat together along with a few other people from the basketball team

And Sharpay and Ryan were sitting in their usually spot being East High's drama king and queen 

"Hey troy?" Gabriella said

"Yea" Troy replied

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Gabriella asked

"Umm no why do you want to go to the movies or something" Troy replied looking confused

"Wow dude you cant even tell when your girlfriend is asking you out." Chad said with a laugh, Taylor laughed too

"Yea lets go to the movies. Pick me up at 8 ok?" Gabriella asked

"Ok sounds cool" Troy replied

A little while later lunch was over and everyone had to go to their next class.

Before long it was the end of the day. Thank goodness. It was the weekend!

"Uh finally its Friday whoa!" Gabriella said with excitement 

"I know, it seems like this week has been sooo long" Taylor added

Everyone went to their lockers and then left school to go home

" Bye Taylor, bye Chad" Gabriella said as she and Troy waved toward Chad and Taylor (they were walking to Chad's car)

"Bye guys, see ya Monday"-Chad said as he and Taylor waved bye to Troy and Gabriella (who were walking to car pick-up area)

"Bye Troy, I gotta go, that's my mom's car. See you tomorrow night at 8." Gabriella said and then Troy gave her a soft kiss and then she walked away to her mom's car

Troy was now alone waiting for his dad to show up 

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said as she walked toward Troy

"Oh hey Sharpay.Wheres Ryan?" Troy said as he looked and hoped that his dad was there

"Oh, he's getting the car for me. He going to pull around over here once he gets it." Sharpay said as though she was bragging which she was

"Oh that's nice. Soo why did you come you come over here?" Troy asked although he already knew the answer

"Oh come on Troy, you know that we should be together." Sharpay replied in a kind of mean tone

"Look Sharpay, I'm with Gabriella so you need to get over that.Ok.I got to go that's my dad. Bye." Troy said and then he walked away kind of mad 

**The Next Day**

Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy until her mom came in

"Gabi, I have something I need to tell you." Mrs. Montez said

"What is it mom. I have a date with Troy" Gabriella said 

"Well…."

* * *

**What does Gabriella's mom need to tell her?How will this affect Troy and Gabriella's relationship?Find Out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here and well a lot of drama happens in this chapter.Let me know what you think.Also sorry for the wait i have been busy lately.**

* * *

Again with Gabriella

"Mom, You Can't YOU PROMISED " Gabriella said in a angry and yelling voice

"Look Gabi, I'm sorry I cant do anything about it" Mrs.Montez said trying to calm Gabriella down

"Look, you know what, I have a date with Troy so can you leave so I can get changed "

"Sure and again I'm sorry Gabi"

10 minutes later Troy arrived at Gabriella's house

Gabriella saw him in the driveway and then said bye to her mom and left

"Hey Gabs! Hows it going?" Troy asked as Gabriella got in the car

"Ok I guess. Hey can we just go to the park and watch the sunset or something? I don't really feel like going to the movies anymore." Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy in hopes of him saying yes

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Troy said in a worried voice

"Uh yea. Look can we just go ok?"

15 mins. Later they arrived at the park and they walked over and had a set on a bench

"Troy can I tell you something?" Gabriella said in a moderate voice

"Yea sure what is it?" Troy said in a worried tone

"Well…." Gabriella couldn't even say it

"What you know you can tell me anything," Troy said in a comforting voice

"Well… you know how I am suppose to be hear till graduation" Troy nodded "Well just now before I came my mom told me that……. We're moving again," Gabriella said sadly

She waited for Troy to response

"I thought your mom promised you were going to be here till graduation," Troy said suddenly

"I thought so too but… I guess plans change," Gabriella said

"Well when are you leaving?" Troy asked

"Umm Tuesday" Gabriella said again sadly while trying to hold back tears

"As in three days from now?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella

Gabriella nodded as a tear ran down the side of her face, a moment later she spoke…

"Look I'm sorry but I have to leave" Gabriella said as she ran to Troy's car crying

Troy ran after her but she was too fast. A few minutes after Gabriella got in the car Troy finally caught up with her

Troy got in the car too and decided that he would drive Gabriella home. As they drove there was first silence until Troy finally said something.

"So what are you going to tell everyone at school on Monday?" Troy said hoping Gabriella would reply to him

"I don't know I guess just what I told you. I will probably tell them at lunch Monday." Gabriella said

"What about Sharpay, you know she is going to be happy you're leaving?" Troy asked worriedly

"I don't really care that's Sharpay and well you just have to let her know that even though I may not be there you're still dating me." Gabriella said firmly

"True so I mean speaking of us…. Are we ever going to get to see each other again?" Troy said sadly

"Yea eventually. I mean my mom said I am going to come back to go to prom," Gabriella said trying to make Troy feel better

"Yea but that's 3 weeks away" Troy said sadly

"I know but at least we can see each other at some point besides we can make it work out long distance" Gabriella said trying to make Troy feel better again

"Yea but you know they say long distance relationships don't work. Wait where are you moving to?" Troy said

"Umm…. Florida" Gabriella said feeling sad again

"But that's so far away.. I mean we're in New Mexico and you're going to Florida. That's like over 1000 miles away." Troy said realizing how far away she would be

"I know but I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it its my moms company." Gabriella said

"You know what it doesn't matter beside its too late to apologize because its already decided." Troy said in a moderate tone voice **(a/n: Yes i got the too late to apologize thing from Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland )**

They were now pulling into Gabriella's house driveway

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday?" Gabriella said before she got out of the car

"Yea and look don't worry about the whole moving thing and Sharpay because no matter what I will always want to be with you." Troy said with a smile.

"Aww thanks Troy and well I feel the same way." Gabriella said, then she gave Troy a quick kiss on the lips and got out and walked to the door

"Bye Gabi see ya Monday" Troy said as he pulled put of the driveway and saw Gabriella walking into her house, she waved bye and then closed the door.Troy then began thinking about all the good times that he and Gabriella have had together(**a/n: It helps to make a mental picture if you watch the ****vid. on my profile because it is like when Troy is remembering the good times they have had.)**

**Monday**

Gabriella and Troy walked in to school with Chad and Taylor; Gabriella had a sad look on her face. Gabriella wanted to wait till lunch to tell Chad and Taylor and kind of wanted to tell Sharpay or at least Ryan but she couldn't, she needed to tell them NOW

"Hey guys… so how are you?" Gabriella asked anxiously, Troy glanced at her and knew what she was doing

"Good I guess but its Monday" Taylor said

"Yea anyways what's up?" Chad asked curiously

"Umm nothing" Troy said before Gabriella could

"Actually I needed to tell you guys something but kind of in private, just the 4 of us. Ok?" Gabriella said and that made Chad and Taylor wonder very much

They all walked down the hall and went to an empty area

"Soo what is it?" Taylor said as she wondered what was wrong with her best friend

"Welllll…" Gabriella began as Troy put his arm around her to make her feel better " I don't know how to say it but um…. I'm moving again," Gabriella said sadly

Taylor and Chad said nothing at first and Gabriella wanted to cry but Troy gave her a hug to try to help

"Well that's umm interesting" Chad said finally

"Yea didn't see that coming" Taylor said

"Well yea I know and well I can't help it cause it my moms company that's moving so I'm forced to go too" Gabriella said

"We know" Chad and Taylor said at the same time

"So when do you leave and where are you going?" Taylor asked

"Umm I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going to Florida" Gabriella said as she began to feel sad again

"Oh well Troy why haven't you said anything?" Chad asked as he looked at Troy

"Oh well that's because the other night Gabriella told me and so I already knew" Troy replied

"Oh so have you told Sharpay yet?" Taylor asked

"No I'm going to tell her and Ryan at lunch" Gabriella said

After a few more minutes of talking **(a/n: Gabriella told Taylor and Chad she was going to be back for prom)** it was time for class

Now Lunchtime

Gabriella and Troy approached Sharpay as they held hands, that was the first thing that annoyed Sharpay

"Hey Sharpay.So umm can me and Troy talk to you and Ryan?" Gabriella asked wondering if she was actually going to say yes

* * *

**What will Sharpay say? Will she and Ryan even care that Gabriella is moving??**

**In the next chapter look out for when Gabriella actually moves and of course more drama is to come. So stay tuned.**

**Please bare with me cause I am usually busy with school, hw, etc. so then sometimes it is hard for me to get around to writing fanfic. ****Also i am not sure about when the next chapter will be out i want to try to get more readers so lets say that when i get 7-10 total reviews i will post the next chapter.**

**Let me know.**

**From,**

**Vef13 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so i'm soooooo sorry i didnt update sooner but i was busy with school and all and then i finally finished this chapter and started the next last week(That was my spring break).Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter.And from now on I will try to update like every week or couple weeks.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

"Yea what do you two want" Sharpay said very annoyed.

"Well if you feel that way then we won't tell you" Gabriella said, as she was ready to walk away.

"Wait, what is it?" Ryan said as he jumped up cause he wanted to know.

"Well, I'm glad SOMEBODY wants to know" Gabriella said.

"Anyways go on with what you were going to say babe." Troy said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah anyways…. What I need to tell you is kind of important so please listen. Ok?" Gabriella said as she looked at Ryan and kind of looked at Sharpay.

Both (Sharpay and Ryan) nodded.

"So…I guess I'll be honest with you guys and say it flat out that…. I'm moving again," Gabriella said as she waited for their reactions.

"Umm wow I guess I don't know what to say be when are you leaving and where are you moving to?" Ryan asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going all the way to Florida" Gabriella said sadly.

"Wait a second you're leaving as in not coming back and going to be 1000 miles away" Sharpay said suddenly.

"Well actually I'm coming back for prom and even though I am going to be gone, Troy and me are still going out. Got it?" Gabriella said in respond.

"Yep I totally understand" Sharpay said with and evil smile on her face.

"Anyways that's all we wanted to tell you guys so I guess I'll see ya later" Troy said.

"Yea and well I guess this is goodbye from me" Gabriella said sadly. After that she gave Ryan a hug bye and even gave Sharpay a hug too.

**The Next Day (Tuesday/Moving Day for Gabriella) **

"Finish up Gabi, we're getting ready to leave" Mrs.Montez yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming mom" Gabriella replied as she looked at Troy (he was there to say goodbye).

"Well… I guess this is goodbye…for now at least" Gabriella said, while trying to hold back tears.

"Yea, I guess I'll see you in 3 weeks?" Troy said.

"Yep… 3 weeks and well I'm not sure about how long I'll be back for I just know I'll be here for prom" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"Ok… Well I guess I didn't think I would say this but…. Goodbye Gabriella" Troy said as he gave Gabriella a big hug.

"Ok well look I have to go or my mom will have a cow so … goodbye Troy" Gabriella finished hugging Troy and couldn't help but cry.

Troy felt terrible to see Gabriella this way but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

**Wednesday**

Troy walked into school alone and still felt sad with Gabriella being gone. Chad and Taylor saw and went over to him to try to cheer him up

"Hey Troy. Still down about all that has happened?" Chad said.

"Yea" Troy said sadly

"Well at least Gabriella will be back in a few weeks and you'll be able to see her again"

"Yea, that's true Taylor. But still it's going to be so hard to get through today. I mean I'll go to turn around to smile at her in homeroom or something and she won't be there." Troy said.

"We know man. It's hard but hopefully it will get easier because as the weeks go on, the sooner Gabriella will be back for prom" Chad said hopping to help Troy cheer up

The bell rang and it was time for class.

Later that afternoon, at lunch…

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said as she walked towards Troy.

"Oh great.. What does she want?" Chad asked Troy

"Oh...Hey Sharpay.Whats up?" Troy asked.

"Oh Come on Troy… with Gabriella gone we can finally be together" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Actually I don't think so," Troy said, while trying to back away from Sharpay.

"Oh come on Troy it's pretty obvious that we should be together. Don't you?" Sharpay said while holding Troy's hand.

"Umm no Sharpay. You heard what Gabriella said even though she's gone I'm still going out with her," Troy said as he took his hand away from Sharpay.

"She'll never know Troy. So why not just admit we should be together," Sharpay said.

"Because WE ARE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN." Troy yelled.

"Troy calm down, you don't need to yell, I get it." Sharpay said backing off Troy.

"AND… wait what? You're actually saying you know that we are never going to happen?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yea.. I get it Troy, you're with Gabriella and I guess I just have to accept that." Sharpay said.

"Wow… I never thought you would really admit that. And well I am with Gabriella but…" Troy couldn't finish his sentence.

"What is it Troy? Is something wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea I'm ok. It's just that right now I am finally realizing how much I care about Gabriella. So much that …."Troy couldn't believe what he was going to say.

* * *

**I know major cliffhanger but I like where the story is at and I kind of just thought of this twist. Also I am hoping by putting a cliffhanger maybe I'll get more readers but I don't know. I dont know when the next chapter will be out but I have like probably half of the next one written but I need to finish it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**From,**

** Vef13**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

So hey guys! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating yet. Even though its summer things still seem to be busy.

**Reasons I haven't updated: **

1. Haven't written the story in awhile

2.I usually spend soo much more time on youtube

3.(Goes along with 2) I am busy making videos and not working on fanfic.

Anyways I am really sorry. BUT I do have good news I have the next chapter WRITEN, which means that, should be up either tomorrow or the next day. And I have part of the chapter after that written as well. I'm not sure when that will be out.

* * *

After the next chapter (ch.4) is out I will try to work on finishing Chapter 5.Like I said I don't know when that will be out. Starting July 7th till July 12th I am going to church camp and have no electronic devices (aka cell phone, ipod, etc.) and I probably won't write anything that week. Then on July 12th (same day I'm home form camp) my best friend is coming down to visit till July 19th .I may be able to write or update then but I am still unsure of what exactly I am going to do with her when she's down and how much time I'll have to go on my computer and update. HOPEFULLY I will update and she won't mind since she loves Zac Efron and HSM (and she likes Zanessa a little) :) .

Look out for chapter 4 soon. And again I'm sorry I haven't update soon.

From,

Vef13 :)


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry I made you guys wait sooo long for me to update but here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Troy, what is it?" Taylor and Chad both said.

"Troy it's ok. What is it?"Sharpay said.

"That…. Wow I can't believe I am going to say this but that…. I care about Gabriella so much and today has been so hard because she hasn't been here and I think that it may be because… I'm in love with her," Troy said finally.

"Wow, Troy you really think you're in love with Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Well I don't really know how else I could explain my feelings today" Troy replied.

"Yea well I guess that makes sense," Taylor said.

"Wow Troy I knew you liked Gabriella and all and that you're going out and all but…in love. I just can't believe it." Sharpay said.

"I know, I can't even really believe it either. And I'm the one who said it." Troy said.

Ryan walked over to the table because Sharpay had been there for a while.

"Hey Sharpay.Is everything ok?" Ryan asked as he sat next to Sharapy.

"Yea why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you've been over here for awhile. Oh hey Troy, Taylor, Chad." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan" Troy, Taylor and Chad said.

"Anyways what's up?" Ryan asked.

"Oh nothing much just that Troy – " Sharpay started to say.

"Umm nothing." Troy said quickly.

"Oook" Ryan said, still wondering what actually was up.

"Troy, aren't you going to tell Ryan what you said?" Chad whispered to Troy

"Umm No. None else needs to know. I mean Gabriella doesn't even know. Oh my gosh I need to tell Gabriella before she finds out form someone else." Troy whispered back to Chad

"I'll be right back," Troy told everyone as he got up from the table.

Troy then made his way to the bathroom and then called Gabriella.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi Gabriella. It's me Troy." Troy said.

"Oh hey Troy. What's Up? Isn't it like the middle of school right now for you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well yes but I need to tell you something right now." Troy replied.

"Ok. I'm listening" Gabriella said

"Well just now at lunch, Sharpay was all like oh we could get together now and then I yelled at her and said that me and her were never going to happen. Then she said she understood that and all, which shocked me. Then I was talking and realized like how much I care for you and like how hard it has been today without you and then I said that…." Troy couldn't say it.

"Troy come on you can tell me." Gabriella said.

"Ok. Well then I said that it might be because I love you" Troy finally said.

Back with Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor

"So what is really going on, that Troy didn't want to tell me?" Ryan asked.

"Umm should we tell Ryan?" Taylor whispered to Chad.

"I guess. I mean he'll find out eventually," Chad whispered back

"Ok well the truth is that…." Chad couldn't say it.

"That Troy said that today has been so hard with out Gabriella and that he cares for her so much that it might be because he loves her." Taylor finally explained.

"Well...Um wow I guess. I didn't know that him and Gabriella had such a relationship to be in love." Ryan said.

"Well yea that's what he said. I actually understand and all" Sharpay told her brother.

"Well ok then guess that's all I needed to know. Come on Sharpay lets go back to our table." Ryan said while getting up from the table.

"Ok bye guys. Tell Troy I say bye." Sharpay said as she waved bye and walked away from the table.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**I know lame end to a chapter..Please review and let me know what you think.**

**From,**

**Vef13 :)**


End file.
